Insensitivity
by WhiteRust
Summary: Rachel and Quinn have been dating throughout the summer but decide to keep their relationship a secret when school reopens. Finn does not know they're together and continues to try to win Rachel back. Quinn notices and is not pleased. Jealous!Quinn
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first fanfic I've ever written. Even though I've been reading them for a long time so please be patient with me. This fic would not be too long and the timeline may be a little off with the actual episodes. I've always loved to read fanfics and i was just thinking that I should write one myself since I've been pretty free recently. If there are bad things about the story that you wish you pinpoint, please go ahead and I'll try to learn and change :) the grammar is not perfect in this story so I'll apologise in advance. This chapter is pretty short, but I promise that the other chapters would be longer. And lastly, hope you'll enjoy the story :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own glee

Chapter 1

"You smell so good today baby," Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear as her fingers started trailing a path between her legs into her skirt.

It was the final lesson before lunch and Mr Schue was going on and on about a glee assignment that required the kids to work in pairs. None of them were particularly interested in what he was saying. Puck was busy texting under his jacket, Finn was thinking about what he should have for dinner while Kurt was talking to Blaine about what they should do later in the day. Tina and Mike were just making lovey-dovey eyes at each other. Rory, well he was the only one listening.

Rachel gasped as Quinn's hand continued to travel further and further up her thighs almost touching her core. She was already soaking wet from this morning when the blonde decided to go to school today in skinny jeans with a tank top that showed off an ample amount of cleavage. It actually managed to produce some drool at the side of Rachel's mouth. She was this close to jumping on Quinn's bones in front of the whole of McKinley but stopped herself before she could do anything stupid that would give their relationship away. Quinn acknowledged her with a subtle wink before she walking off to her own locker. Rachel just stood there already feeling her body heating up.

"Stop it!" Rachel half whispered, half exclaimed when Quinn's hand travelled too far up for her comfort. Quinn ignored her and continued to move her hand higher until she came into contact with Rachel's silk panties. She was just about to push the panties aside when...

"Rachel and Quinn!" announced Mr Schue.

"Huh?" Quinn answered in shock when she heard her name being called. Rachel just sat in her seat just blushing furiously.

He regarded both of them with a weird look before saying, "I picked both of your names out of the hat meaning that both of you will be working together for the duets assignment. Were you guys paying any attention at all?"

Rachel just nodded feeling too embarrassed at getting caught for not paying attention. She was Rachel Berry for goodness sake. She ALWAYS pays attention during glee.

"Yeah we heard you Mr Schue. We will complete the assignment on time," replied Quinn. She was frustrated that she got interrupted when she was just about to fuck her girlfriend during glee. Even though she knew that it was at an inappropriate time, she just couldn't help it. It was one of her fantasies that she always wanted to fulfill.

Just as she was about to continue where she left off, the dismissal bell started to ring. She groaned mentally as Rachel began to pack her stuff.

"So can we start on our assignment tonight at your house?" Quinn asked with a suggestive smirk.

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully at this. "Yes we can start today but no doing any naughty things. I can't believe what you tried to do just now Quinn. We were nearly exposed and not to mention the risk of us getting found out was extremely high if someone saw us. Even though we were at the back, anybody could have just turned around and saw us! Do you know the consequences of your earlier actions?" ranted Rachel as she glared down at Quinn.

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean too. I mean you looked so hot today in your short skirt so I couldn't help myself," Quinn replied while looking up at Rachel guiltily.

Rachel's gaze softened upon hearing her. "It's okay honey. I forgive you," said Rachel with a soft smile.

Quinn beamed back at her as she offered her hand to Quinn. The blonde took her hand and as they were about to leave the choir room, Finn appeared at the door and they quickly let go of each other's hands.

Finn didn't seem to notice anything wrong with them. "Hey guys, I forgot my jacket," he said as he lifted the jacket up to show them. He seemed slightly nervous and Quinn furrowed her brows sensing his nervousness.

Just as he was about to leave, he turned around and look at Rachel. "Hey rach, could you help me with my vocals? I want to perform for my mum's birthday and I was hoping that you could come and help me tonight at my place as her birthday is coming soon?" However, his intentions were clear to Quinn.

"Yeah sure Finn, I'll be glad to be of help. Why don't you drive us back both to your house right now so that we would have the maximum amount of time to train your vocals up?" Rachel replied completely forgetting about Quinn and oblivious to his intentions.

Quinn's eyes widened as she absorbed what Rachel just said. Was she being serious? "Rach! I thought we were supposed to find our songs for the duets assignment tonight?"

"Yeah I know but Finn needs my help with his vocals and I have to help him before he sings for his mum. We could always do it tomorrow?"

"But we agreed about it before. And what if we can't complete the assignment on time?"

"No worries, we will be able to complete it on time," Rachel replied and placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder as if to comfort her.

Without waiting for a reply, she walked out of the choir room with Finn and left a speechless Quinn behind.

Even though she didn't show it, Quinn actually felt really hurt by the fact that Rachel decided to go with Finn. Jealousy coursed through her at the thought of her girlfriend and Finn singing a love song together. Quinn suddenly felt insecure. _What if Rachel decides to get back with that freaky giant as he serenades her with a love song?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I'm not sure if you guys will like this chapter at all but I still hope that you'll enjoy it. Maybe you'll like to tell me how you like to see this story turn out? I've got some things planned but I'm not sure if it'll work for the story. And don't worry, this IS a faberry story and the finchel is going to just be at the beginning. And thank you to all the people that reviewed and favourite the story! :D I'm still trying to figure out how to work this site haha. And all the mistakes are mine, I was a little tired when I wrote this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own glee

Chapter 2

Later that day, Quinn plopped onto her bed the moment she reached home. She was still a little jealous at being brushed off by Rachel for Finn but was feeling mostly silly for not having enough trust in her girlfriend and for thinking that she would cheat on her. Shaking her head softly, she smiled fondly as the memories of how they got together flooded her mind.

_Flashback_

_Quinn's laughter filled the hallways together with the other cheerios' laughter who were standing beside her. She had just slushied Rachel Berry with five different flavours of slushy. Even though she had always been doing it, it was always using one or two cups, never so many at a go. She thought Rachel would be used to it but what she didn't expect was for Rachel to look back up at her with such anger. This was the last straw; it has been going on for too long for her to bear._

"_I know you have always tried to make me feel bad about myself with all the name calling and the slushies. But have you ever spared a thought for my feelings? When you throw a slushy at my face, it doesn't only hurt me physically! It hurts me emotionally and every single insult affects my self-esteem if you haven't already realised that. Do you think that it will only affect me in high school? NO! It sticks with me throughout my entire life. You keep calling me a freak, names that suggest that I'm not a normal girl and I have a dick. But who's the one with the actual sick mind huh? The one with the mind that wants to keep making me feel bad about myself," she repeatedly poked Quinn's chest during her outburst._

_Quinn just stood there shell-shocked as the other girls stared blankly at Rachel. After regaining their senses, they quickly excused themselves not wanting to part of the fight between the two girls._

_Rachel has always been the forgiving type of person and Quinn found what she said hard to absorb. A part of her wanted to apologise to Rachel for being so mean to her all these years but the other part found it hard to say sorry. She has always been bullying Rachel and she herself does not even know the reason why. It's not like she really hated her badly or anything. In fact, she really enjoyed Rachel's voice when she was singing. But she just couldn't help herself. Whenever she sees the brunette, she just feels like bullying her. _

_Shaking herself out of her stance, she tried to reach forward for Rachel but the tiny girl immediately pulled away from her. Rachel turned around and ran to the bathroom and tears started to form in her eyes._

_As Quinn watched her run off into the distance, she felt an unknown ache in her heart it felt like her heart was breaking. She didn't even know why she was feeling this way! She wasn't supposed to feel sorry for Rachel at all. After a moment, Quinn immediately ran after her. She didn't even know why she decided to run after the girl. She told herself that she just wanted to apologise to the girl for everything that she had done. However, Rachel had already run out of sight. She tried different classrooms but most of them were empty since it was already after school hours. Finally, she decided to check the bathroom in the second level and when she entered, she heard sobs coming from the last cubicle._

_She walked towards the last cubicle and knocked on it. "Rachel, can you please come out? We need to talk."_

"_If you are here to throw more insults my way then just leave!" shouted Rachel through the door._

"_You didn't give me a chance to say anything just now and I would just like to say some things to you. And in order for that to happen we need to be able to see each other."_

_After a few minutes, the door opened and a puffy eyed Rachel stepped out._

"_I know that I've been mean to you and everything. But after hearing what you said and thinking for a while. I realise that I have always been exceptionally mean to you. For that, I sincerely apologise and I hope that you'll accept it. The reason why I've been so bad towards you is because I was jealous of you. You had the most amazing voice I've ever heard and you look so beautiful without even trying. I guess everything was just-humph!"_

_Quinn was interrupted halfway when Rachel threw herself onto her and started kissing her. She was too shocked too move at all while Rachel continued to kiss her. After getting over her shock, Quinn placed her hands on the small of her back and started kissing her back passionately. The brunette backed her up against the wall and Quinn moaned loudly when Rachel started sucking on her tongue. When she finally realised what they were doing, Quinn pushed Rachel off her and ran out without a word, leaving a stunned Rachel behind in the bathroom. The brunette could still feel the tingles from the kiss._

_Rachel knew from the beginning that she liked Quinn. She had initially thought it was just envy that she felt for the beautiful cheerleader but as time went by she realised that she was falling in love with her. In love with the girl that probably hates her most in the school. That's the reason why every single time that Quinn insults her or throws a slushy at her, she feels like a part of heart has been chipped off. She tells herself every day that she would forget about the cheerleader and not think about her anymore but she can't seem to forget her and her hazel green eyes._

_The day after the kiss, Quinn spent the whole day thinking about the kiss when she came to the realization that she actually liked Rachel. She went to her house the next day with bouquet of flowers and chocolate. She apologised for everything she had done and they talked things out and decided to take things slow. One thing they came to an agreement about was to keep their relationship a secret. And the rest was history._

_End flashback_

Quinn spent the rest of her day doing her homework. After she completed her pile of homework, she looked at the clock and realised that it was already 8. She went to shower and used the computer. When it was 10, she was feeling extremely tired and decided give her girlfriend a call before going to bed. She just wanted to hear Rachel's voice before sleeping.

Smiling to herself, she picked up the phone. The phone rang for a few seconds before Rachel's sweet voice filled her ears.

"Hey babe, I just wanted to talk to you before I go to bed."

"Hello! I completely lost track of the time while helping Finn, I didn't realise it was so late already. Are you going to bed soon?"

"Wait, you mean you're still at his place? But it's 10 already!" Quinn exclaimed, nearly shouting. She was fuming when she heard that Rachel was still at that giant's place.

"Yeah I am. There isn't a problem right? Don't worry I had my dinner at his place because there wasn't anybody at his house and he wanted to take the opportunity to practice while his mum wasn't home."

"So you had dinner there too? Oh how lovely," Quinn snapped feeling jealous that her girlfriend blew her off to spend time and have dinner with Finn. Finn for goodness sake, she was starting to really hate the guy.

"What's wrong honey? I was just helping him with his singing," replied Rachel, confused by Quinn's reaction to her helping a friend. She was just being nice by helping Finn and it wasn't like he was making a move on her or anything. Even if he did, she was sure that she wouldn't cheat on Quinn.

"How do you change the key on this thing?" Finn's muffled voice could be heard from the other end of the line.

Hearing Finn's voice did nothing to help quell Quinn's anger. "Nothing's wrong. I'll go to bed now. Bye."

"Wait! Quinn," Rachel said to the dial tone as Quinn hung up the phone. Rachel frowned at the phone as she wondered why Quinn was reacting so violently. She did not want a fight to start over such a small matter. It wasn't even a problem in her eyes.

Quinn threw her phone on the bed next to her in frustration. She was hurt by the fact Rachel seemed oblivious to how she was feeling and only cared about helping that bastard. She just wanted Rachel to leave his house and stop spending any time with him. She groaned and threw the blanket over face and tried to go to sleep. Anger, jealousy and hurt were all that she was feeling at the same time.

The next day, Quinn trudged into school with dark eyebags due to the lack of sleep the previous night. She couldn't sleep at all and was just tossing and turning in bed the whole night. She didn't want to let her insecurities get to her and let it affect her relationship with Rachel. So in the morning, she made a resolution to not let herself get jealous so easily. She wanted to let Rachel know how she was feeling so that there would not be any misunderstandings. After all, Rachel and Finn were just friends right? Right.

But when she turned the corner, headed to Rachel's locker, she was met with a sight that stopped her heart. Literally. There was Rachel and Finn kissing as if it was the most normal thing in the world. After stopping, she felt her heart break into a million pieces and her chest felt tight. Rachel had promised to never break her heart but there she was kissing another boy in front of the entire school. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes and she wished that what she saw wasn't really happening.

With a dull ache in her breaking heart, she turned and ran without a glance back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I'm sorry for taking so long to update. School started not long ago and I've been really busy. My relationship is having problems and is taking it's toll on me. Homework wouldn't stop piling up and I'm really trying my best to write a good story. I rewrote this story about 3 times because the previous 2 were unsatisfactory and I didn't want to disappoint. I hope you like this chapter and I will try to update and soon as possible :D Hope you like this chapter **

Disclaimer: I do not own glee

Chapter 3

Rachel stood there unmoving with her eyes wide open. When Finn kissed her, the shock stopped her from pushing him away from her immediately. But the moment she regained her senses, she pushed him away from her as hard as she could.

She could not believe that he had just kissed her like that! To think that she trusted that him to not make any move on her. Before he could react, Rachel slapped him hard across his face. Finn grabbed his cheeks where a red palm print was already forming and his face mirrored Rachel's own shock. Rachel shook her head and ran straight to the nearest bathroom, leaving Finn standing in complete confusion as to what had just happened.

Rachel roughly pushed the door open and turned to lock it before rushing to the sink to wash her mouth. She felt utterly disgusted when Finn kissed her and his lips were extremely rough compared to Quinn's. The thought of Quinn brought her back to reality, she had cheated on Quinn. Well, not exactly but she couldn't help but feel bad especially since she had disregarded Quinn's opinion on her hanging out with Finn. Rachel rubbed her face in frustration as she contemplated on what she should do. Technically, she did not cheat on Quinn since Finn was the one who forced the kiss upon her but she knew how easily jealous Quinn could get. She decided not to risk it and came to a conclusion that it would be for the best if she kept it from Quinn. Little did she know that her fuming girlfriend with a broken heart was waiting for her explanation.

The bell for lunch rang as Rachel rushed to Quinn's class hoping to catch the blonde to have lunch together. However, when she reached Quinn's class, the blonde was nowhere to be found. Rachel placed her books into her locker as she walked to the cafeteria alone. She hasn't seen Quinn this morning and was starting to miss the hazel eyed girl. She wanted to ask the girl out on a date to make up for leaving her alone last night.

Just as she turned a corner, she saw Quinn walking out of the cafeteria with a sandwich in her hand heading out to the field. Rachel called out to Quinn to get her to stop but upon hearing Rachel's voice, Quinn quickened her pace to try to avoid Rachel. She has been trying to avoid Rachel for the entire morning and honestly, she still couldn't face Rachel now. She was beyond pissed and although she wanted to hear an explanation from the brunette, she was afraid of doing something she would regret if she talked to the tiny diva now. She was up to the point of running now and ran straight into an empty classroom. Rachel could not find Quinn anywhere and assumed that Quinn probably did not hear her. She shrugged her shoulders and decided to just wait for Spanish lessons later in the day which she shared with Quinn.

Quinn sighed in relief when she saw Rachel turn around to head in the other direction. The moment she saw Rachel, she wanted to punch every single person in her line of vision and demand to know the reason why Rachel would be kissing that oaf. Her eyes were still puffy from the crying earlier in the day. She didn't understand why this was happening to her and why Rachel would break every promised she had made to Quinn and hurt her like that. She wasn't sure if Rachel knew that she knew but she didn't really care because in her eyes, Rachel had cheated and because of her father, Quinn hated cheaters. The heartbroken blonde was at a loss and did not know what to do. She had loved Rachel with all her heart and now is starting to doubt if Rachel was really worth it. She had warned Rachel about Finn's intentions but was brushed off and now she felt like she was a fool for thinking that Rachel would never cheat on her. She decided to block off all her thoughts and headed to her next class.

When Rachel entered Spanish class, she noticed that Quinn had already reached and was sitting in the middle row with an empty seat next to her. She walked towards her girlfriend with a smile on her face but it immediately turned into a frown when the blonde picked up her things and shifted to the back of the class the moment she saw Rachel. Rachel didn't understand what was happening, why was Quinn avoiding her? And when she tapped Quinn on her shoulder, she didn't even respond which led Rachel into thinking that she had done something to make Quinn angry. It didn't even cross her mind that Quinn would have seen or heard about the kiss. Before she could walk to the back of the class to ask Quinn what was wrong, the teacher came in and she had no choice but to sit in the middle row and wait for the lesson to be over before talking to Quinn.

When the bell signalling the end of lesson sounded, Quinn immediately grabbed her things and tried to rush out of class as fast as possible. But Rachel was even faster than her and before she stepped out of class, she felt Rachel grabbed her hand. "Hey babe, why didn't you seat next to me today? Did I do something to make you angry?" Rachel asked with a wounded expression on her face as Quinn shrugged her hand off.

Quinn turned to glare at Rachel, putting her HBIC face on saying, "Oh, I just didn't see you and, do you have something to tell me?"

Quinn had wanted Rachel to tell her what she had done this morning, she wanted to see if Rachel was going to continue to lie to her or even bother to explain to her. "How did you know?" Rachel said with a slight smile on her face. "I wanted to ask if you are going to be free tonight. We could maybe go on a date?"

Quinn stiffened when she heard what Rachel had said, she couldn't believe that the brunette was just going to pretend that nothing had happened this morning and continue to treat her like a fool. "You cheated on me," Quinn replied coldly to Rachel's question, her heart breaking all at the same time. She wondered if it was possible for her heart to break till she was not a person anymore. She tried to keep the tears that were forming from leaving her eyes but it was too late, the first tear sparked the rest to start falling.

Rachel gasped when she heard the words escape from Quinn's mouth. She felt the guilt rushing into her body when she saw the blonde's face change from cold to broken in a second. She promised that she would never hurt hazel eyed girl but the said girl was crying now and it was because of her. "Baby, please listen to me. I can explain what happened! " Rachel said taking a step towards Quinn.

"Don't come near me! You kissed him! I don't think I can face you right now and the thought of you touching me after he touched you makes me disgusted," Quinn whimpered out after taking a step back.

Rachel's heart broke together with Quinn's after hearing what Quinn thought of her now. She didn't want to lose the girl because of a stupid kiss forced on her, "Please just listen to me. I know I should have listened to you yesterday and that was entirely my fault. But I didn't expect him to kiss me this morning. Please trust me, I didn't kiss him back at all and he was the one that forced the kiss on me. Please don't leave me."

"You didn't expect him to kiss you? The moment you agreed to supposedly help him with his singing and stayed till so late in his house, you should have expected him to make a freaking move on you. But you decided to ignore everything I said and blow me off to spend time with him. I honestly cannot look at you right now."

"I know that I shouldn't have gone to his house but my intentions were good and I never thought to cheat on you. I love you and you know that. Why are you going to let a stupid boy come between our relationship?"

Quinn really didn't want to hear Rachel talk about this anymore. She wanted time to think things through. She knew deep down that the kiss was not exactly Rachel's fault but her pride, jealousy and insecurity were getting the better of her and her mind was rejecting the explanation that Rachel was giving her. Without responding to what Rachel had said, she turned and did what she did best. She ran.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter and I hope you guys like it. I'm not sure what direction I should take this direction in so maybe you guys can give me suggestions? :) Hehe, anyways, enjoy the story.**

Quinn shouldn't have ran. It was cowardly and she knew it. She should have stayed and talked it out. But she was afraid, afraid of what she would hear from Rachel. She didn't think she could bear listening to the brunette tell her that after all that they've been through, she wasn't enough. Her insecurities were starting to get to her. Confronting her fears have never been her forte but this time, she told herself. This time she would face the problem and tackle it from the start instead of allowing it to fester and grow.

The next day, Quinn walked in into  
>McKinley High with determined steps. She decided that she was going to confront Rachel and they would lay it all down and nothing will be lied about. She needed to have this talk before she could move on. After this conversation, she would know if she's going to stay, or leave Rachel. She needed to know if Rachel really loved her or she was just a substitute for Finn.<p>

Just as she turned the corner, she heard a familiar voice calling her name. Turing around, "What can I do for you Sam?" Quinn asked with a fake smile plastered on her face. She would usually entertain him but not today. She needed to quickly find the tiny diva before she went to class.

"Hey Quinn, I was wondering if you were gonna be free tonight," Sam replied putting his hand at her elbow at the same time.

Quinn internally rolled her eyes knowing where this was going, "I'm not sure actually, I've got quite a bit of homework not completed. Why? "

"Please don't misunderstand," Sam said quickly sensing her misinterpretation. "I understand that we have broken up and I'm not trying to make a move on you. Erm, could I talk to you somewhere more private?"

Quinn's interest piqued at hearing him say that. She really thought that he was going to ask her out on a date but apparently she was wrong.

Quinn nodded her head and added with a smile, "Okay, I have 10 mins before class starts but make it fast because I need to find someone before lessons start."

"Thank you for understanding ," Sam said with a smile before bringing Quinn to the corner of the corridor where nobody could hear the both of them,

Unbeknownst to Quinn, Rachel was standing at her locker glaring at the pair. The moment she walked into school towards her locker, she was greeted with the sight of Sam talking to Quinn while touching her elbow. Upon seeing the contact between them, she instantly felt jealousy and hurt. She was starting to understand how Quinn felt whenever she talked to Finn. And the worst part of it all was the fact that she was not able to walk up and claim Quinn to be hers in front of Sam. She wondered if Quinn was trying to take revenge for what happened between her and Finn.

Rachel observed the duo at the corner of the corridor and watched Sam whisper softly to Quinn and saw Quinn's expression change from being confused to kindness. After he finished, she even hugged him. Even though it seemed more like a comforting hug, Rachel was still affected by it. She didn't want her girlfriend touching other or hugging other guys. Even though their relationship is on the rocks now, but they're still together and Quinn flirting with another guy was making her a little pissed. She felt unfair that Quinn refused to forgive her for the kiss that was forced upon her when after, she went around hugging other guys.

With that, Rachel spun upon her heels and stormed to class. After letting go of Sam, Quinn saw Rachel walking away from the corner of her eye. Suddenly remembering that she had to talk to the brunette, she said a quick goodbye to Sam before walking towards the direction which Rachel was headed. She wanted to call out for her but reminded herself that there were people around. She didn't want to risk drawing attention and people speculating about them.

She quickened her steps in hopes of catching up with Rachel but just at the that moment, the warning bell rang. She contemplated running towards the diva and asking her to skip school with her. Before she could do so, Rachel turned into class. Quinn sighed and trudged her way to her own class. After school, she told herself.*italicise* I would talk to her after school and there wouldn't be any interruptions.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

When Rachel entered the classroom, she saw Finn sitting next to where she would usually sit. With a deep sigh, she walked to the seat at the back of the classroom. She really wasn't in the mood to hear him try to talk to her and get her to forgive him. She was sick and tired of everything that is happening in her life.

The teacher was droning on about something that she didn't really care about. Many different thoughts start to go through her mind. Why was Sam whispering to Quinn in the hallway? And why did she hug him? I really want to clarify things with her. But what if she doesn't want to listen to me? What if she wants to break up with me and be with Sam? With all the what ifs, Rachel unknowingly let out a loud sigh and knocked her head down on the table in exasperation. The sound drew the teacher's attention to her.

"Do you have a problem, Ms Berry?"

Rachel looked up upon hearing her name, "I'm not really feeling well. Can I go to the nurse's office?"

The teacher contemplated for a second before nodding her head in approval. When Rachel left class, she didn't go to the nurse's office. She technically wasn't lying because she was really having a headache from all the thinking. But she felt that a breath of fresh air would be a more effective cure. Walking to the bleachers, she sat down and started to think about everything that have happen only in a matter of days.

After a few minutes, she felt a vibration from her phone.

Meet me at the car park after school? We need to talk. -Q

She looked at the text and couldn't help but feel dread creeping into her body. Like Quinn, she had her insecurities and didn't want Quinn to tell her that she was going to leave her for Sam. However, she wasn't one to run away from her problems.

Okay sure. My place? My dads aren't home. -R

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Quinn was already waiting for her when she reached the car. Walking towards her girlfriend, Rachel couldn't help but feel slightly nervous.

"Hello," Rachel greeted a little too politely.

Quinn got off her leaning position against the car and simply said "hi"

Rachel shifted her weight from foot to foot as Quinn entered the car. Seeing that Quinn was not going to open the door for her, she opened it herself and entered the car. The blonde had always been a gentlewoman, opening doors and pulling chairs out for her and she didn't know what to make of it now.

The car ride back to Rachel's house was a long ride for the both of them. It was filled with silence since neither girls knew what to say to the other so both girls opted to stay silent.

The both of them heaved a sigh of relief as they approached Rachel's house. The blonde started to wonder how they came to this when just a week ago, every car ride they had together would be filled with conversations and they would even sing aloud to songs together. She already missed the small things that she used to do with Rachel and she truthfully hope that they would patch things up after this conversation.

Just as Quinn closed the door behind them, Rachel could no longer stand it and blurted out, "Quinn please forgive me, it really was a misunderstanding. He forced the kiss on me and I really don't want our relationship to end. I love you."

Even though what Rachel said was similar to the previous day, Quinn could process it better now that she was no longer as upset as she was.

"Quinn? Please say something?"

"Do you really not have feelings for him?" Quinn asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

Rachel walked forward and cupped her face, "Of course not! What would make you think that way? It was a lapse of my judgement that day and I'm really sorry for it."

Quinn looked into dark brown eyes and all she saw the sincerity and love in it. "Actually I'm sorry too, for being so jealous and not listening to your explanation yesterday."

"So does it mean we're okay?"

"I guess so? Even though it has only been a few days, I already miss you. And your kisses" Quinn replied with a smile slowly forming on her lips.

"Then kiss me," Rachel moved closer to Quinn until they were nose to nose.

Without any hesitation, Quinn pecked her lips a few times. And Rachel started to deepen the kiss. Things started to get heated and they started kissing each other. Hard. Both were glad that things were fine now. However, the brunette still had some things on her mind that she needed to get off.

Pushing Quinn off her, she whispered with uncertainty, "Can I ask you something? And promise not to get mad?"

"Yeah sure," Quinn replied with a confused expression.

"It's just this morning, I saw you with Sam and he was sort of whispering to you and you even hugged him afterwards," Rachel said feeling a little vulnerable.

Quinn let out a chuckle and received a glare from Rachel in return. "Was that what you were unsure about?"

Rachel nodded her head.

"Don't worry babe. He just asked me for a favour and the hug was to thank me for agreeing to help him."

Upon hearing this, Rachel let out a breath that she had unknowingly been holding. "So that's it? There nothing going on between you two?"

"No! I would never do that to you."

Rachel was happy to hear Quinn say that but she had this nagging feeling that Quinn was hiding something from her. However, they had just made up and not wanting any complications, she pushed these feelings aside.


End file.
